The Conference Room
by Beautywithoutabeast
Summary: Oneshot: BellaxEdward. Bella's boss hates her. Will Macy's like her proposal? And will there be an apology of unmissable proportions?


The Conference Room

* * *

"Swan, get your ass in here!"

Being the head marketing manager at an advertising firm was one of the worst ideas I could have said yes to, but he was gorgeous. And he hated me. I've never met a man so breath-takingly beautiful and who could have so much hate in his eyes.

Angela, my assistant, had told me earlier that he had hold of my proposal for the new account with Macy's. And that he was not happy.

So I breathe in, my pencil skirt moving slightly, get up and walk towards the grey door.

"Do you have ANY idea how angry I am right now?" I sat down on the too straight chair on the other side of his desk and he stood up and ran his hands through his copper hair. "How dare you make such a casually displayed piece of fucking shit. Macy's won't accept this and we have no time to make another one. I hope you're ready to cop the consequences when they arrive in half an hour."

I stood up and left, letting him catch a glimpse of my small tear. I had really gone out on a limb, trying to appeal to the "younger" audience of Macy's. I created a more relaxed piece, something to show that Macy's wasn't just the name but a personality. Because of this, I'm going to lose my job and we're going to lose Macy's.

Angela followed me to the bathroom, offering me tissues and makeup to fix my face.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, you were hired because of your kick-ass attitude and Macy's need something "fresh" which was part of the brief. You'll be okay."

The next twenty minutes pained me, my leopard print heels dug into the carpet as I nervously sat at my desk. The collar of my shirt seems too tight. Was I dressed too casually? Was my hair not sleek enough? What if Macy's didn't like me?

"Swan, they're here." Mr Cullen walked back into the conference room, murmurs floated around the office as I walked towards my doom.

"I'd like to begin by thanking you for choosing Cullen and Cullen Advertising, I'm sorry my brother Emmett couldn't join us today, he's welcoming his first child into the world. I'd like to introduce our new marketing manager and proposal editor, Miss Bella Swan."

I stood up and smiled at all the suits, not really seeing their faces. I clicked the projector remote and watched the screen awaken for my slideshow.

"To increase the audience of Macy's, we began by thinking of who your target consumers are. Then the team and I decided we needed to apply to the younger ones, adolescents. In this day and age, more kids have money to spend and it's been a growing market. There are huge competitors out there and Macy's has been left behind." I clicked the remote and watched their reactions. It was very quiet until the applause started. Mr Cullen's jaw dropped and my smile grew.

As the Macy's board left, Mr Cullen grabbed me by the elbow into the conference room.

"How did you do it?" He slammed the door shut and pressed me against it.

"I-I'm sorry?" His hands held my hips. I couldn't think.

"Charm them? I have never seen you so confident in my life." He brought his hands to my waist before scooping me up and placing me on the conference table.

"I-uh. What are you doing?" He ran his hands up my legs to the top of my thigh high stockings, playing the my suspenders. "Isn't this, bad?" I eyed the camera in the corner. "We have people watching those."

"If only it were real." He bent his head down into my neck and licked, from the hollow to my jawline. The tingles it sent down my body made me pull him in closer, grabbing his tie. He pushed my skirt up and traced the edge of my thong. "Dirty girl, thongs at work?"

"My confidence booster." I wrapped my legs around his hips and pushed into his hard bulge. I ripped off his grey suit jacket and lifted my head to his. He watched my lips as I pulled in closer. I slowly kissed his right cheek, coming in closer and closer to his lips. We met. He tasted so sweet and I mentally high fived myself for not wearing lipstick. "Fuck." I pulled back.

"Don't stop." He breathed, wrapping his arms around me. We kissed harder, faster. The throbbing in my legs was driving me insane. I reached for his pant button and found it was undone, leaving me with his cock, sprung out. I slid off the table and got onto my knees. I eyed it, it was the biggest I'd ever taken. I looked up at him and licked the tip.

"Jesus, Bella." I held him up and licked his shaft, feeling him twitch. I then took him in, deep. Feeling him hit the back of my throat as I sucked. I took my hand off his leg and pulled down his pants and boxers, reaching for his balls, rubbing them softly in my hand. "Fuck, Bella, get up." His fist pulled me back, "Take the skirt off and get on all fours." I did as I was told, bent before him. He pulled my shoulders up and whispered in my ear, "If you make a sound, I will dock today's pay." He pushed me back down, face into the plush carpet. I felt him push aside my thong and leave his head at my entrance.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this." He slammed into me, filling me up completely. I let out a squeak and a loud slap was placed on my ass. "Quiet." He hissed, before pulling back and pushing into me, a few quick thrusts turned into slow long ones. He bent over me, still thrusting and reached in between my legs, rubbing my aching clit.

"Cum for me, Bella." He rubbed faster, thrusting harder. I started losing vision before biting my arm to muffle my screams. He chuckled before slamming into me, pushing my shirt up and groping. I bucked back into his thrust and he moaned.

"Little girl is going to make me cum." I started rocking myself back and forth, halting his thrusts. I pushed him back up with my back and brought my own hand to rub my clit. His haggard breath let me know he was close.

"Oh fuck Bella, please don't stop." I pulled myself back and pushed right back. He grabbed hold of my hips and slammed into me. I kept rubbing my clit.

"Shit, fuck." He slammed into me one last time and filled me. I felt him twitch inside me and I giggled. I brought myself off him and turned to lie on my back.

"Apology sex?" I asked, a slight smirk on my face.

"Definitely."

* * *

Thank you for reading my first story in a while. Feel free to read the others, even if they are quite terrible. Will work on fixing the quality of those.

Mwah, Dee.


End file.
